


Animal ears

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenth part of my 30 day OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal ears

**Author's Note:**

> Tenth part of my 30 day OTP challange.

Bill was bored. Pines were boring. Rain was boring. Humans were boring. And were watching stupid Duck-tective reruns. Bill was really bored. And bored Bill was not a good kind of Bill, and now he got a plan.

He was glad he still had some left despite connection with Pine Tree. And said kid was was included in his part, but not as a companion but a target. This was going to be so hilarious. Bill couldn't help but smile. Feeling Dipper glare at him demon just waved him with smile looking above his book. Few seconds later Dippers eyes returned to TV screen. And it was what Bill was waiting for.

When he was sure not even a bit of humans attention was on him Bill raised one hand and quickly cast his spell. With 99.99 percentage of success it was, of course successful. Now he had to wait till Pine Tree or someone else notices.

Shooting Star was first to notice and instantly decided to touch cat ears now twitching on her twins head. Bill barely kept laughter in. "Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper asked as Bill was rolling in his chair trying not to laugh, ignored but still happy. "I just wanted to touch your ears." Dipper just looked at her and than touched his own head. "BILL!" he screamed and demon started laughing maniacally. "Priceless, just hilarious!" Bill continued laughing loudly attracting Ford and Stan who instantly started fusing over Dipper. "No need to worry. It's temporary." Bill said wiping tears. Dipper continued glaring at him and then noticed piece of paper next to demons leg.

Now it was Dippers turn to laugh. Bill planed it all. "99.9 percent you say?" Bills eyes went wide seeing what was found. "Don't…."

"DO!" Mabel cheered knowing what's going on. And Dipper did. Now Bill to had cat ears, and annoyed scowl on his face. "Not funny Pine Tree. If you want to get rid of those you have to kiss me, that's how spell works." Revenge was sweet, Bill decided seeing how Dippers face shifted between shades of red. "Or wait a day up to two." He said after quick look at spells formula. "It's just a theory..." Bill smiled just to be slapped. But it didn't bother him he had his entertainment and seeing Sixters face was a reward in itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
